Childish Encounter
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Itachi and Shisui had always gotten along in their teen life as they served the Leaf. However, they didn't exactly get long in their first encounter. Even geniuses have their fair share of childishness. [One-shot]


_**Childish Encounter**_

It wasn't exactly the kind of day Itachi had in mind. His mother had told him he was going to meet another child about his age, who will become his best friend. It was exciting at first; meeting another child in his respective clan about his age. However when fantasies become spiraled into reality, it only leaves disappointment - like the kid he had met.

"I'm Shisui Uchiha. Nice to meet you!" a child proudly said with a radiant smile plastered onto his face. However his eyebrows knitted together into annoyance when Itachi shrugged his introduction off. "Oi! What about you, what's your name?"

Itachi calmly sat underneath an oak tree with an open book on his lap. He had brought it just in moments like this, other children in his clan are just inadequate for him. Itachi's eyes were transfixed on the letters marked onto the crispy, brown pages on his book, and he wasn't going to avert them to this...this annoying kid.

Shisui placed his hand on his hip, cocked his head momentarily and grinned. "I know what your name is!" he claimed, another bright smile appeared on his face.

"I'm not surprised." Itachi dryly replied, not making eye contact. "I'm Fugak-"

"Lines!" Shisui interjected, then pointed at Itachi's face whose eyebrow ticked at his cheeky insult. "You have lines on your face, so then, your name is Lines! Am I right?"

"..My name is-" Itachi closed his book and glared at his annoying companion, "-_Itachi_ Uchiha - Fugaku's son."

Silence dawned. Shisui's face became as white as paper, each second. Wind howled past the two five year old with a light breeze. Neither said another word. Itachi kept his glare with such evil intent, but it soon deteriorated when Shisui spoke again:

"Oh! Fugaku's son! That's who you are!" Shisui claimed with such zest. "I got that right, didn't I, _Lines_?"

"Of course you got that right - I _just_ said it." Itachi lowly growled, standing up with his book still in his hand. "Stop calling me _Lines_, my name is Itachi."

The other Uchiha adolescent shook his head slowly, fingers wrapped around his chin as he brainstormed in front of Itachi. "Okay, what about this: Itachi-"

"Much better."

"-Lines Uchiha."

Rage boiled hotter than lava itself inside Itachi, he couldn't restrain himself and create a strong facade to show that he wasn't insulted. That's because, he didn't like being called _Lines_ - he was born with lines on his face, so what? It didn't take away his prestigious rank in his clan, he was the hailed prodigy said to be the Clan's new hope. Itachi didn't like to boast, he was humble but in front of this obnoxious child... he just can't remained humble and calm.

"Just Itachi," he replied as calm as he can.

"Well that took you a long time to think, so I'm guessing you like that nickname I came up with." Shisui laughed warmly, filled with pride.

"Just the contrary." Itachi replied once again. "I don't like the nickname you came up with. I like being called Itachi and _Itachi alone._"

An apelike expression dawned on the child's face, his nose wrinkled and his eyebrow arched in question. The sour, ignorant face ha made ticked Itachi off even more. How stupid was he?

"Con-tra-ry?" He repeated slowly, indicating the word was oblivious to him. "What does that mean, Lines?"

Veins finally made its appearance on Itachi's forehead, it was apparent he was angry but Shisui didn't seem bothered. He just wanted his question to be answered. "So, what does it mean?"

"If I tell you, will you stop calling me Lines?" the vexed Uchiha questioned back, spare hand tightly clenching at his side.

"Uhhh-yeah-sure-whatever." he replied with uncertainty cloaked around his sentence.

"Contrary means the opposite. That means I don't agree with you calling me Lines."

Shisui sat down on the newly cut grass and openly indulged on the smell of blossoming daisies surrounding him, "I get it now, Lines." he said, lying down on the daisy bed with his arms folded behind his head. "Thanks."

_'There he is again.. calling me Lines.' _Itachi huffed and puffed to suppress his annoyance boiling into anger. In order to vent his anger secretly, Itachi gripped his hardback book. "Are you just going to lie there?" he questioned, staring at his companion lying six feet away from him.

"Yeah. Why?" Shisui's eyes diverted to the prodigy who still clasped onto his book. "Are you just going to grip your book?"

"I'm reading. Don't disturb me." Itachi quickly replied with a bite as he settled back on his spot.

The prodigy finally found himself at peace and his peaceful slumber extended to him feigning interest to his companion making daisy chains. His eyes tentatively scanned the passage he was reading, and his mind sucked in the information like a sponge sucking up water.

Itachi smiled at the peacefulness that cloaked around him and his reading time. It wasn't until he finished two chapters of his book he glanced up to look at what Shisui was doing. To his surprise he wasn't in his line of vision anymore.

"Where did he go?"

His question was soon answered when he felt and heard another one's breath drawing closer to his ears and exposed skin. That boy's presence nearly overwhelmed Itachi's idle mind, but his heavy breathing of exasperation was too easy to sense. "What are you doing beside me, Sushi?"

His obsidian eyes gave another glare at Shisui, his eyes tightened even more when he saw his mirth growing. "Why are you grinning?"

"Well you called me Sushi, Lines. I don't really like sushi, I prefer dango. But you know, who cares?" he replied, settling beside Itachi with his legs and arms crossed.

"...I like dango too." Itachi quietly whispered, reverting back to his book. "What's your name again?"

"I'm glad you asked!" a moment of silence was soon overcome with a loud shout to Itachi's ear. "My name is Shisui Uchiha!" he vociferated.

Bewildered at what had just happened, Itachi's eyes remained gaped for a few brief seconds. He didn't reply instead he gave a nod and continued reading. It wasn't until he was disturbed... _again_.

"Oh! You have a green dinosaur plushy!" Shisui excitedly claimed, grabbing Itachi's toy from his side. "Can I play with him, Lines?" he asked.

Itachi's book fell from his small hands and his mouth gaped open. How did he get his toy with such speed? Wait, how did he even see it? Red lines burned into Itachi's cheeks, and Shisui happily hopped away from Itachi with his toy in his hand.

"Give it back, Shisui!" Itachi roared, cheeks becoming redder by the second.

Shisui turned back on his heels to face Itachi, his mirth beamed brighter than before. With the green dinosaur in his hand, he taunted Itachi to spar with him. "Itachi, let's spar. If you win I'll give you back and I'll stop calling you Lines."

"What if you win?" he asked, getting into his fighting stance.

"I keep this toy and I get to call you Lines." he happily said, eyes twinkling with happiness. "So, shall we spar?"

_I guess I don't really have much of a choice._

"Fine!"

_**Three hours later...**_

Mikoto opened the door to let her son in their residence. He didn't greet her, just walked past her with his head stooped down low. Gently she placed her hand on his hunched shoulder to stop him from walking up the stairs without consulting to her first. "So did you make a new friend?"

"No."

"What happened between you and Shisui?" she cooed, wrapping her slender arms around her only son. Encasing her arms around him was one way to soothe him, after all.

Itachi sniffed lightly, gripping his book even more. "He took my dinosaur and he keeps calling me Lines."

_**A couple of years later...**_

"Onii-chan!" Sasuke jumped for joy when he saw his older brother return from his A class mission with Shisui. "Shisui-nii!" he gave another gasp of awe. "Welcome home!"

"I'm back, Kaa-san, Otou-san." he replied, kicking his sandals off as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "How's your training in the Academy, Sasuke?"

"I'm the best in class." he replied, blushes tainting his cheeks. "They say I'm like you, Onii-chan!"

Itachi ruffled his brother's hair again before he entered the house. "Shisui, we need to report to the Hokage about our mission later. So don't leave yet."

"I think the Hokage is being escorted back to Konoha today with a set of ANBU recruits." Shisui replied, taking his shoes off. "We have a lot of time to sit and relax."

The two Uchiha teenagers headed to the kitchen with Sasuke prodding behind them, trying to fit in as best as he can. When they reached the kitchen, Itachi pulled out a white box with filled with dango. "You want some?" he offered the box to Shisui after he took one from the box.

Quickly, without any hesitation, Shisui took the whole box from Itachi's hand. "Thanks, Lines."

_Anndd.. there it is again. _

"Onii-lines." Sasuke muttered, eyes gaping at Itachi. "Onii-lines!" he repeated, this time in a louder tone.

Itachi knelt down in front of Sasuke and placed his hands on his shoulders. "No, Sasuke, I'm Onii-_chan_, and not Onii-lines."

"Onii...Lines." Sasuke spoke again.

_You have to be kidding me... _

* * *

A/N: Wrote it for fun. XD I tried to deliver it in a simply manner because I thought it would be better to have it simple and not filled with a lot of descriptions. I missed writing like this. :)) Apologies for any mistakes!

Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!

**Exciled3 **


End file.
